The angel or the demon
by BlackBat2001
Summary: The daughter of dark side falls to earth, a prisoner and slave to her father she seeks out the help of the heroes of earth, trying to redeem herself after a life of villainy by her fathers hands. Will they help her or turn her away and will she find love along her journey? (On hiatus until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

**The story**

**Hey guys so this is the first chapter of a story I'm writing on another site. Because I wanted you guys to be able to read my story, I put it on here too. I will update the story every 2 or more days depending on how long the chapter is. I hope you like the story and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**

No ones POV:

_A young girl falls towards the outer regions of Gotham. Hitting the ground with a ear splitting crack, the ground creates a crater where she fell. She doesn't move, her bones are at odd angles she appears to be dead, slowly her bones move back into place and she sits up. Blinking she looks around the new place she has fallen, the air smelled smoky and the area looks very grey. She curled up in a ball scared and waits..._

Wonder women POV:

Landing on the outskirts of Gotham I look around surveying the area. A large crater sat in a field; sitting in the middle was a petite brunette girl in white robes curled up in a ball. She seemed scared.

'Was she the one who created the crater?' I asked myself, slowly flying towards the girl, I try to find a way to approach her without offending or scaring her, something I did to a lot of people.

Landing gently on the balls of my feet I walk towards the girl. "Hello?" I say quietly enough not to scare her, " Are you alright do you need help?" walking slowly forward I reached out my hand to tap her on the shoulder in case she was def.

I cried out as my hand touched a burning dome; yanking it back I examined it. There were second-degree burns on my fingertips and fist degree littering the rest of my hands. I look back over to the girl and the dome; the girl turns around startled I realized whom it was. "Amora…" I said before she raised her arm across the front of her body and face creating a spike in the dome thrusting forwards, sending me flying backwards across the field.

I scramble to stand up, "Batman.'' I called through the com, " I need superman, hawk women, green Lantern, Doctor Fait, and Captain Marvel; Amora's back.

Kaldur's POV

"Team report to the mission room." Batman says over the com. I walk into the room to join the team who were already there. "The girl is Amora, she is a child of Darkside and has a large amount of power, it took 7 justice leaguers to sedate her."

The screen showed a picture of a tall, yet petite, Caucasian girl with brown wavy hair that fell just to the middle of her back in a braid, she didn't look dangerous at all, she actually looked quite fragile….

"Your mission is simple, transport her to the cave while the others handle collateral damage. Be alert at all time you need to keep her sedated." We all nod recognizing the seriousness of the situation as Batman left through the cave's Zeta-Beams. "Yes this mission is so awesome." Kid yelled in excitement running in circles around us, or not I think to myself shaking my head.

Boarding the bio-ship we set off towards Gotham. Gotham isn't my favorite place, with its polluted skies and waters. As we flew farther away from the crowded streets of the city area we could see more and more of the destruction in outer Gotham.

"Whoa…" Wally said in awe, as we got closer. The destruction level had increased drastically, there were gapping holes in the ground, large sections of dirt was spewed everywhere there was a circler dug shapes in different places in the area.

"M'gann bring us down." I said turning to face her. We descended to the ground switching from camouflage mode. Exiting the ship we are greeted by the smell of smoke and dirt. Wonder woman walked over to us covered in dirt and sweat from the battle.

"She's in the containment cell." She stated, gesturing to the bubble like construct, where the one they called Amora sat. Now that she was up close I could also see that she had full lips, high cheekbones and a small button nose.

"Make sure that bubble doesn't crack it contains 100 pounds of chloroform, if it leaks not only will she then gain conciseness but it will knock all of you at instantly." Wonder woman warns us. We nod; M'gann picks up the bubble with her telekinesis, flouting it inside the ship. We all re-board the ship; strapping down the bubble we all sit in our seats taking off back to the Cave.

"_Everyone online_?" M'gann whispers in our minds. A chorus of yeses rings in our heads. "_Can someone explain to me about who this Amora person I only know the little knowledge that batman gave us? _She asks.

"_Amora is a daughter of Darkside bred more for her powers than anything." _Robin states. _" She has the defensive capabilities, basically Darkside only uses her for her shield abilities. Don't get me wrong she knows how to fight extremely well but Darkside keeps her locked away more as a slave and a prisoner than his daughter or soldier. "We've tried before to free her before but she either thinks we're attacking her or Darkside intervenes."_

"_I wonder why she came here?" _Zantanna asked_. "She knows that she's technically a enemy of the justice league why would she risk being caught, or why would Darkside send someone he usually keeps so close to him all the way to earth on a mission."_

"_Maybe she escaped and this was the farthest she managed to get away from Darkside." _Artemis voiced_._

"_That seems pretty unlikely." _Wally argued.

"_Whatever Baywatch it was just my opinion." _Artemis argued back. We all face palmed.

"_Are you really going to fight about this?" _I demanded, not wanting to hear them bicker in our heads. They grumbled a "no" before slipping into silence.

"_Do you think…" _M'gann started to ask before a loud crash echoed as something slammed into the side of the ship throwing us off course. She struggled with the controls trying to straighten us out, while asking, "What hit us?" aloud.

Looking out the window Kid yelled, "we've got company!"

Klarion flew outside the window tossing fireballs at the ship, M'gann tuned and twisted the ship trying to avoid the projectiles. She quickly landed on the ground scrambling to get out of the ship and fight him off.

Outside Klarion, Lex Luther in his suit of armor, Poison Ivy, and Bain stood waiting. "You have something we want, give us the girl and we might let you live." Luther demanded smirking. "We do not think so Luther." I said taking out my water bearers. _"Team be ready. Robin and M'gann take out Poison Ivy, Conner and Kid take down Bain, Artemis and Rocket go after Luther, Zantanna and I will take down Klarion, go!" _

We engaged in battle taking on our opponents. Creating a mace I attacked Klarion sending powerful strikes to the mid-section and the head. Zanntana cast a spell sending Klarion back a few meters, taking the time to attack I created a hammer aimed at his jaw. He raised his arm just blocking the blow, but sent his sprawling on his feet. Throwing various fireballs toward us we blocked them best we could, making a large snake out of water I sent it after him, throwing him back into the wall. He created a portal quickly jumping through and shutting it behind him. We turned toward out teammates; they seem to have the upper hand on their opponents. M'gann exploding the vines being end at her, while Robin destroyed them with batarangs. Artemis shot arrows at Luther's weak points throwing him off balance as Rocket threw energy spheres at him.

"Enough!" Luther shouted as the other villains retreat, "Klarion free our friend." Klarion appeared holding the bubble with Amora inside. I growl this was a diversion to get Amora away from us, and we fell for it!

Klarion smiled wickedly before cracking the bubble in half, releasing all the gases and placing Amora on the ground. Her brown eyes fluttered as she awoke, looking around. Recognition flashed through them as she sat up, she turned to look at Luther automatically. "Welcome back my dear, having rescued you we ask that you join us in our battle against the sidekicks who captured you."

There was a moment of silence as she stood up, looking at them emotionless. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder at us before turning back to look at them. Her eyes narrowed as wings started to grow out of her back and her body was dresses in silver armor.

"No." was all she said before throwing her hands forward, creating a wall that sent the other villains flying backwards. She flew forward battling the villains alone and winning too. Chopping Ivy's plants down as she deflected Klarion and Luther's attacks, all while engaging Bain in hand to hand combat. She was a living weapon, containing all the villains in a bubble she sucked the air out leaving them gasping for breath eventually they stopped struggling collapsing to the bottom of the bubble.

I understood what Batman and Wonder woman meant, I could see now how powerful she actually was. _"Robin get a sedative ready." _I called through the mind link he nodded his head reaching into his belt. She dropped them, turning to us and looking directly at Robin. Nodding her head she turning her face away and exposing her neck as the armor and her wings retracted.

I looked back at Robin shocked it was like she could hear our thoughts. Robin shot out the sedative but instead of her falling over, she just closed her eyes the, bubble that had been broken incasing her once more and filled with the chloroform.

We all looked at her shocked. "That was just.." Wally started

"Weird." Artemis finished staring wide eyed at the bubble.

"That's some Exorcist shit." Rocket said sounded just as confused as the rest of us. M'gann flouted the bubble back in the ship as the rest of us followed in strapping it once more and taking off. This was one of the weirdest missions yet, that was saying something considering the missions we have gone on. I wondered the unanswered question again, "why did you fall to earth?"

**Hey guys so this is the end of chapter 1 I hope you like it and will review and share, I do encourage comments. I DO NOT give a f**k about flames though, don't even bother trying to write them. So goodbye for now and I'll see you in the next chapter bye.**

** -DemonicAngel/Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys I'm blown away by the amount of people who have read my story in only one day. I ****never**** had that many people read my story in one day I'm pretty sure this beats the story I put up on the other website. So thx for that, anyway regarding the story I'm sorry if my timing is a little off I know I said it would only take around 2 to 3 days but I found its taking me more around 4 to almost 5 to get the chapters done so I just want to ask you to be a little patient with my updating. Also I know my character seems a little OP and kinda a Mary-sue but that will be fixed, again its only the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter and will talk to you later.**

**(p.s the couples are Supermatian, Spitfire, and chalant, even if I'm not that big a fan of zantanna. Don't hate me.)**

**(P.P.S last chapter I forgot to double check when this would take place so this is between the 5 year gap when robin is already Nightwing, Jason Todd is dead Aqualad knows his dad but hasn't planned on becoming a traitor so don't worry about that yet and Tulia hasn't yet died that will be after I finish the story I don't want to write her death scene that would be sad. Okay.)**

**Bold= My thoughts**

_**Italics**_**= Mind links and flashbacks.**

**Amora's POV:**

I awoke in a white room that smelled of medicine and Lysol air freshener, looking around I spotted a video camera in the right corner of the room, I was being watched. There also was a big one-way window close to a metal door by the left side, or I assumed it was a one-way window. My hands and feet were strapped with metal bars to the table in front of me, and a collar was around my neck.

I heard the door open, turning my head in that direction I watched Batman and Martian Manhunter walk in. They approached me slowly like I was some animal, I did not like it. "Amora this is Martian Manhunter we came to ask you some questions, we…" I cut them off," Pardon the disruption but you need to know that the Martian Manhunter's telepathy will not work on my mind, for it is already naturally protected with my shield, which can not be bypassed either with telepathy."

They looked at each other and then at me again, "that collar around your neck is an Inhibitor-collar it will shut off your powers, in turn allowing us to access your mind." Batman said looking back over to Martian Manhunter. I opened my mouth to argue but I was interrupted by the feeling of prodding in my head. I opened my mouth again to warn him but I was a second to late. Martian Manhunter cried out clutching his head as if I had electrocuted him, which I technically had.

As he dropped to the floor I let out a string of apologies. "I am sorry I tried to tell you, this isn't something I control by my powers its been a natural defense since I was born, I didn't mean to harm you, I'm sorry." Martian Manhunter put a hand up to stop me. "It is okay child we figured that much, we just wanted to test our theory." Batman nodded beside him making me let out a silent sigh of relief, I was worried this would end as it had so many times before when father had tried to control me, with him beating me until I did as he had wanted without his use of mind control…

"Has Darkside ever tried to use his mind control on you before?" batman asked breaking me out of the flashbacks I was experiencing. " Many times before, all unsuccessful." I answered, again thinking back to all those times before. I watched them share another glace.

"Amora have you killed before?" Batman asked looking me straight in the eye as if he could tell if I was lying by doing so. I fell silent at this; looking down on the floor a flood of memories filled my head. The screaming, the crying, the begging, the pain and suffering, the guilt, and the blood…so much blood… the worst part about being a daughter of Darkside, is the blood on my hand. Unlike my "sisters" I didn't enjoy the killing and the war, I had always been a fighter but I had never liked violence, I had never wanted to kill. "So many times…." I answered finally after what felt like hours, "Too many times." I whispered knowing they heard me, as I fought off the tears that threatened to spill over if I didn't take control soon. I didn't want them to see me as a threat or a villain but I didn't want them to see me weaker than I already was.

"We have two more questions for you." I raised my head to listen. "Why did you come to earth?" I cleared my throat quietly so I didn't stutter with my answer. "I left because I believed that the hero's of earth would be able to help me change the ways I'd lived by and make me a hero instead of a villain, I never wanted to be evil." I could hear the hope that filled my voice clearly, I hadn't wanted to sound desperate but it was hard. I had always longed to be a hero but I had never gotten a chance to prove myself a friend to them with me always blocking their attacks and a battle starting. I sighed, my previous hope dwindling, knowing my history I wouldn't help me either. I look up to see them having an unspoken conversation.

"Amora we have a proposition for you."

Kaldur POV:

I listen to her answers behind the one-way mirror. She seemed like she was being honest but with slight hesitation, like there was much more horror behind what she was saying than she let on.

"Amora why did you come to earth?" I paid attention to her answer this had been something the team and I had wanted to know since we first started the mission; now that she was awake I wanted an answer. "I left because I believed that the hero's of earth would be able to help me change the ways I'd lived by and make me a hero instead of a villain, I never wanted to be evil."

I heard the hope in her voice and in her eyes that, as quickly as it appeared died. I thought about what she had said, in every reaction and response she gave she had always seemed remorseful for what she had done in her time before. She was truly regretful and felt guilty, she was a slave to who she was titled as. It was hard to change the way people see you without seeing your parents. I was worried of that when I found out Black Manta was my father, but because I had Aquaman I had a chance to prove myself otherwise, she needed that chance.

"Amora we have a proposition for you." The hope returned again, " We want you to join the young justice team, you will live and train here in Mount Justice. By doing so you can use your powers to become a hero." She smiled, "yes." Was all she said but I could see her trying not to explode with how happy she was. "Your gonna need a new alias what do you want your name to be?"

She thought on this "my name can be…

Amora's POV:

"My name can be Amy, Amy Carter." I said, it was close enough to my name that it would suit me but it was far from being similar enough for people to figure out it was I. "My hero name can stay the same though." I added I couldn't believe it I was going to be a hero; several months ago this would have been a mere hope but I was actually going to be a hero.

Batman turned to me, " We will take you to meet the team then Ms. Martian will show you to your room." I nod remembering the green skinned Martian girl from before.

Walking into the room of super heroes, I watched as they glanced up at me suddenly turning silent and stone faced. I looked down their gazes made me feel odd like I was bright orange, well then again Ms. Martian is green but that is besides the point.

"Team," Batman said making them all turn their stares to him, " This is Amora she will be joining the team as of now, she is going by the alias of Amy Carter." All their stares returned back to me, I gave them a shy wave not confortable with all the sudden attention. It was silent for a second before I heard a quiet sigh, "Hello," I blond haired, dark skinned male said walking up to me, "I am Aqualad, leader of the team. That seemed to have qued the others to introduce themselves.

A raven-haired male in a black spandex suit with a blue bird insignia in his chest spoke up from beside a girl. "Hey my names Nightwing."

The girl beside him moved forward slightly, "I'm Zantanna." she also had black hair, but it was much longer. Her eyes were blue eyes and she wore a magician suit.

The female Martian named Ms. Martian spoke next while standing beside an extremely buff male with raven hair, blue eyes and a black shirt with a red superman insignia. " Hey I'm M'gann or Megan cause it's a earth name, this is Superboy or Conner." Superboy grunted which I assumed was a hello.

A blond girl with brown eyes in green clothing leaned against the back of the chair along with a red head with green eyes. "I'm Artemis and this is Kid Flash or Wally." "Sup" the red head said concluding what the blond had said before.

Lastly a girl with dark skin, short spikey black hair and brown eyes sat on the couch. "And I'm Rocket." She said waving to me she seemed the least hostile besides M'gann, out of the group so far. M'gann flew up to me after they finish introducing everyone, "I'll show you your room now follow me please." She motioned me down the hall I followed despite my instincts saying that maybe it wasn't a good idea to become a hero after being a villain for so long.

M'gann opened a plain white door, leading me into a room that had gray walls and cream carpeting. A king sized bed sat in the middle along with a closet, a dresser and a desk by the sides and in the corners. I looked back over to where M'gann was, "thank you." She nods before walking out the door. I sat on my bed slightly sad by everyone's obvious hate towards me.

"Oh by the way." she said walking back into the room, " They won't always be so hostile they'll get use to you over time." I nodded and she walked out again. That made me feel less terrible. I went over to the closet opening it to find some pajama's sitting there for me, slipping them on I climbed into bed. Tomorrow I start training again weirdly enough I kinda miss training oh well I guess this is my life now.

**Hey guys so that's the end of chapter 2 please review, comment and share, I hope you liked it and will see you in the next chapter if you guys want me to make a quick mini explanation to what's happened so far because you're getting confused I will gladly do that just let me know in the comments. Bye**

** -DemonicAngel/Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm taking longer than I said I would but school is hectic for me. I will try to update more frequently but I need to be inspired for these chapters to happen so leaving comments would help. I'm not exactly sure what inspired me to write this chapter but I wrote it anyway. Regarding what happened with my character's language and reactions, as she spends longer on earth she will become more adapt to modern day language, style, culture and environment so your gonna notice as she uses the modern day tongue in her thoughts. She still doesn't use modern day speech unless she's saying things quickly because proper English was (quite literally) beaten into her brain. Anyway before u lose interest thanks for reading my story. TTYL.**

_**Italics= **_**thoughts and flashbacks.**

**Bold= my thought.**

**Amy's POV:**

Waking up from a dreamless sleep I sprung out of bed startled to be in a strange white room again. Slowly taking in the rest of the room I realized that this was the room I had been given, not the room I had first woken in.

Curious I explored the room a little more, opening doors and draws to see their contents. The door on my right lead to a privet bathroom with white bathroom appliances, another door to my right was a closet, it held a small array of clothes, some pants, skirts, tops, shoes and other more feminine objects that were of questionable size and shape.

Entering the bathroom I showered and brushed my hair out, pulling it into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror seeing nothing I sighed I focused, eventually I appeared in the mirror, staring at my reflection I noticed the circles that lingered under my eyes and the cuts that marred my cheeks. I concentrated again slowly they faded, the cuts into barley noticeable scares and the circles into nonexistence.

Satisfied with how I looked I left the bathroom, remembering that the door facing my bed was the one that lead into the hallway, I exited my room looking for the kitchen area. I finally found it after many failed attempts, I looked around for anyone else but no one else seemed to be up yet. Looking around for a clock I spotted the time on the stove, it was 5:35 presumable early here. I shrugged slightly, opening the fridge; I hoped that they wouldn't mind me making breakfast.

Grabbing some eggs, sugar, and other condiments I started to make French toast. Dipping the bread into the batter I started to sing quietly to myself, I thought about the song I was singing, trying to decide if it was a happy or sad song.

After becoming absorbed in cooking and singing I didn't notice the others enter the kitchen, "Wow." M'gann stated making me almost drop the pan I was holding. "I…I didn't notice you enter the kitchen apologies." I said looking up under my lashes, I went back to cooking making sure the food didn't burn, I didn't want to make this more awkward. "It's cool, what you making?" Wally asked trying to make this less awkward I suppose, failing badly. "Err…French toast." I mumbled almost forgetting the food I was cooking. "I didn't put anything that would effect allergies in case you had any by the way." I added quickly hoping that they wouldn't think I was going to poison them.

"We're not allergic to anything Amy." M'gann reassured sending me a knowing smile. "How long have you been up anyway?" Nightwing asked eyes narrowed slightly, always the most suspicious of the group. "I presumably awoke around 5:15," I stated thinking back to this morning. " Why?" I asked I knew it would only make me more suspicious if I taunted, but I did anyway a habit that usually got me punished on Apocalypse. "No reason." he said acting nonchalant.

I went back to the food; scooping it all onto a large serving plate I placed it onto the table. "Are you going to take a seat?" I questioned looking at the other 6 in the room. They nodded quickly while M'gann went to the fridge helping me take the fruit and syrup out. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Nightwing slip a small piece of the French toast onto a small disk scanning it quickly but finding no traces of poison in the mixture. Turning to the others he nodded signaling that it was safe to eat the food.

Annoyed I roughly took the plates from the cabinets, resisting the urge to slam the plates on the table, I placed them lightly. I could see the sympathetic look M'gann was sending me; she obviously had seen Nightwing checking the food as well. Grabbing a plate and some food for myself I ate leaning up against the counter facing them.

"These are great Amora…err…Amy." Wally praised still getting use to my earth name. The others nodded in agreement continuing to eat. I smiled for a moment acknowledging the complement, slipping back into my normally strait face I continued to eat.

The others looked at me again staring longer; "Um Amy you know you can eat at the table too right?" questioned Artemis looking a little concerned. "I know." I said "It's a old habit I suppose." Thinking back to the times I would eat on the move or on the floor. "Didn't you eat at a table regularly?" Conner questioned looking at me curiously. I grimaced slightly, sadness leaking though my features, "Not often." I said quietly. They all looked up from their food, sympathy edged their features, it annoyed me to be sympathized with but I pretended not to be angry.

Zantanna and Rocket walking into the room loudly, snapping us from a sympathy session. "M'gann these look great." Rocket complemented just as loudly, grabbing a plate. "Ya." Zantanna copied also grabbing a plate. "I didn't make them Amy did." M'gann redirected sending me a praising glance. Rocket and Zantanna stopped mid-bite looking at Nightwing in disbelief, he gave them a small nod of encouragement as they continued to eat a little slower this time.

Trying to keep the disappointment from leaking into my features as I finished eating, quickly cleaning up my dishes I turned to leave, saying a goodbye before going back to my room.

**Kaldur POV:**

I watched her leave the room; I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. She was obviously disappointed with our reactions as she left. Even I had trouble trusting her, Amora came off as fierce and fearless, in an interrogation unbreakable, but outside of that she was a fragile person who lived a life as prisoner.

We all looked at each other, feeling bad especially Zantanna and Rocket. I felt a light prodding in my head before Miss Martian's voice rang though, "_Everyone online?" _she asked a series of sad yeses answered_. "I didn't mean to come off so rude but it surprised me." _Rocket thought her aurora of sadness, shame and guilt coming off her in waves. _"Me too." _Zantanna added, more guilt, shame, and sadness flowed off her as well. _" Amora is obviously not who we originally thought her to be."_ I said carefully. _" Her life on Apocalypse could not have been easy, we were wrong to judge her so quickly." _They mumbled as agreement as we finished eating.

"I suppose we should apologies later." Zantanna said, "Did she even see me scanning the food?" Nightwing asked not wanting us to seem even ruder, "yes she did." M'gann answered looking annoyed at Nightwing's attempt at reasoning.

"It's gonna have to wait we have training." Artemis butted in walking down to the training room. We all followed not looking forward to the awkwardness that was to come.

**Hey guys this is the end of chapter 3 I know this was more filler than anything but I felt like I needed to show some character development, even if it wasn't a large portion. This did somewhat show the team getting to know Amy more, her life obviously wasn't rainbows and sun shines. Please comment, review and share because that helps me finish this story more every day. If there is something you want to see more of please let me know in the comments. Bye**

** -DemonicAngel /Holly**


	4. Author's note

The angel or the demon: Uhhhhh the annoyance…

Guuuuuys I'm super sorry for not updating but I got a huge case of writers block I'm trying to make the next chapter with a training scene in it but I'm having a lot of trouble coming up with a good idea. So I turn to my readers, you guys got any ideas, any preferences for the next chapter because I got a couple ideas but I don't think there all that great. If you would help that would be great because I don't want to cut out the training scene, but if I can't find a good idea or you guys don't want a training scene I will. So I sent my SOS; please help!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, i'm sorry but putting my story on hiatus for now until i become a better writer. I'm a sassy person who writes sassy characters for me to write someone so shy is really hard and i need to work on my own skills before i continue it. Sorry


End file.
